Of Songs and Stories
by EvieWhite
Summary: Gabrielle and Xena continue their travels after the bard was nearly burnt alive and the warrior almost blinded. With emotions running high they head out for a new adventure, but what happens when they set sail with Ulysses and Gabrielle can't keep her feelings hidden any longer? This three part fic will cover the events of Blind Faith and Ulysses
1. Chapter 1

The night is cold and clear. Stars shine brightly in the evening sky and Xena's gaze never wanders from them. Argo takes the path ahead of us slowly so that I can walk easily beside the warrior and her horse. My legs feel like jelly after today's adventures but I guess that's just part of the job description; being Xena's companion is rough on the body but good on the soul.

"Okay Gabrielle, let's make camp here for the night"

"Thank the gods!" Dramatically flopping down on a large rock makes Xena chuckle and roll her eyes at me in that playful manor of hers that only I have the privilege of seeing.

"We'll rest up and then head out first thing in the morning." Xena gracefully swings off Argo, muscles flexing, jumping to the ground only a few feet in front of me, her strength in perfect contrast with the easy femininity of her movements. I am constantly in awe of her. "I'm thinkin we could head towards Athens, maybe stop at the Bard Academy."

"Really? I'd love that!" The grin that stretches across my cheeks nearly hurts my face making Xena laugh at me once more. I could listen to her laugh for forever.

"Now come on, let's get these bed rolls set up."

We work in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other's company and the sound of the crickets. Sitting down on my makeshift mattress, I dig into our remaining provisions and pass some to Xena who gratefully accepts.

I think about the long day that's finally behind us and sigh. My lungs still burn from the smoke. I can't believe that crazy royal advisor tried to make me marry a dead king and cremate me alive! Still, it hasn't been the craziest adventure Xena and I have shared together and I can guarantee it won't be the last. The burning tickles my throat uncontrollably and I get stuck in a coughing fit.

"What's wrong?" Xena firmly pasts my back and offers me water.

"Smoke." I manage to wheeze out. Thankfully the water helps and my coughing subsides but Xena still looks concerned.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle." The warrior ducks her head, avoiding my eyes. "You were nearly killed today. If I had only gotten to you sooner you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Xena no! You saved me! Even though you could have lost your eyesight you came after me."

"Ya know Gabrielle..." Xena runs her fingers through her long, wild hair, the way she does when she's struggling with something. Then she looks at me, really looks at me, and says "I had made my peace with becoming blind. I knew I could still be a warrior but not nearly as skilled as I used to be. I knew I'd never be able to see a sunset, or the stars, or even Argo ever again. But the only thing I'd truly, deeply miss seeing is your face."

The weight of her beautiful words hangs between us heavily in the air. My heart swells with all the possibilities and I wonder if Xena can feel it too. Tension sizzles along with the fire, but before I can say the words that have been weighing on my heart for so long now Xena rolls over and simply says "Goodnight beautiful."

Soon the warrior drifts off to sleep, her soft snores filling my ears, leaving me to lie awake all night thinking of her. I toss and turn restlessly, unable to get her heartfelt words out of my head.

"Xena" I whisper into the night. "I love you."

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes but I don't let them. I know Xena loves me too, just not in the same way, but what she said earlier... Maybe her feelings do run deeper than she lets on, that's typical of her.

"Oh Gabrielle, what are you doing?" I find myself pondering that question more and more lately. Without a doubt my place is beside Xena, but am I being greedy for wanting more? More of her. I should be strong like Xena is, and granted I'm strong in my own ways but Xena has this way of compartmentalizing things that I just can't grasp. Does taking this path mean never being completely open with your emotions? Everything is just so jumbled up. I love Xena, I do, and that's pretty much the only thing I'm sure of at this point.

The moon is already beginning to fade. Xena will be awake soon; she always rises with the sun. Not wanting to give her any cause for worry I close my eyes and attempt to find peace in sleep to no avail. After what feels like hours I hear Xena rustling about the camp probably packing. She's not stupid, she's more in tune with my body than even perhaps myself and I'm sure she can feel the unevenness of my breath and the racing of my heart. Thankfully Xena doesn't bring attention to it. Instead she rouses me with a soft shake of my shoulders.

"Rise and shine. Athens is at least three days out. We should get moving."

"I'll rise but I refuse to shine." I mumble through a yawn and pack my belongings as well. Between the two of us we hardly have anything, but we have each other and as corny as it sounds that's all we need. "So why do you want to visit the Bard Academy again? I mean it has been a while since we traveled through Athens and I'm definitely not complaining, just what are you thinking?"

"I guess I just want you to get back into story telling again. It made you so happy."

Xena doesn't offer more of an explanation but now I'm really curious. "See I knew it! You complain enough about my constant babbling but you secretly like it don't you?" I poke her side playfully and she swats me away while just barely hiding a smirk.

"Don't put words in my mouth Gabrielle, I didn't go that far"

"But it's true isn't it?" I laugh happily knowing that I'm right even though Xena won't ever admit it. I skip ahead slightly, reveling in this new knowledge. Xena only shakes her head at me as we carry on walking the path to Athens.

The breeze is warm and tosses my hair about my face to tickle my cheeks. Salt in the air and the sound of gulls soon capture my attention and draw me off the road. We must be near the sea!

"Come on Gabrielle, Athens is still a long way off. We should keep moving." Xena crosses her arms but follows me anyway.

"Don't you ever want to stop and smell the flowers? Enjoy the beauty of nature?"

"What flowers?" Xena sarcastically gestures to the tall grass field and the sand dunes beyond it. I only roll my eyes at her antics.

"Close your eyes Xena, try to enjoy everything you hear around us. You can't go through life not noticing these things!" I reply incredulously. We walk further into the field and closer to the sea and I am completely taken by the magic of it. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah yeah I guess so. Wait… Do you hear that?" Every muscle in Xena's body tenses. I can fell the energy of her poised to spring at any moment. I strain my ears to search out whatever possible danger she hears but all I get is the roar of the sea. "A battle."

We both run to the edge of the field overlooking the beach. There at the bottom, besides a massive outcropping of rock, a single man is fearlessly battling three pirates. "Shouldn't we go help him?"

I'm perplexed by Xena's reaction. She relaxes slightly and leans back towards me. "Not yet. He seems to be handling himself alright." As soon as she says that at least a dozen more pirates launch out from behind the rocks running right for the man. "Okay, now we help him!"

Xena fearlessly sprints down the sand into battle with me right behind her. She lets out her signature battle cry and my heart races with excitement. This is what I live for, being right here with Xena in every possible situation, whether it's sleeping under the stars, defeating titans, telling stories in a tavern, or fighting pirates on the beach. There isn't a place on earth that I'd rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship rocks and sways gently along with the waves but to me it feels like we're in the eye of a hurricane. I've never been out on the sea before and after we reach land I don't want to be ever again. The sparkling expanse of blue before us is beyond beautiful, but I can't enjoy this journey between having my head stuck in a bucket half the time and trying to keep my eye on Ulysses.

Xena has always been a brilliant judge of character. She can take one look into someone's eyes and instantly know their true intentions, hopes, and fears. There's just something about Ulysses that has me on edge. I keep telling myself that it's only nerves over facing Poseidon but I know it's more than that.

I see the way he looks at Xena, like she's some sort of unbelievable goddess sent to him straight from the heavens, like she's the most incredible creature to ever grace the earth. It's the same way I look at her. But Ulysses is arrogant. He acts like he already has some sort of claim to my warrior princess just because they are similar. Sure I can't wield a sword, command an army, or sail a boat like they do but Xena I have more than that. We share two halves of the same soul.

I guess I can't help but feel threatened. What if Xena reciprocates his feelings? Oh gods, I don't know if I could handle that.

"How are you feeling?" Xena comes up beside me, startling me with her presence. I wonder how long she's been standing there watching me while I've been lost in thought.

I force a smile even though I know she'll see right through it. "You know me, always the happy camper!" I can't prevent the grimace that covers my face as a particularly rough wave tosses the ship and my stomach.

Chuckling, Xena wraps her arms around my shoulders. "We're almost there Gabrielle; just one more night. Why don't you go down below and try to get some rest?" Before I can reply Ulysses calls for the warrior to help with the sails and her attention goes straight to him. "See you in the morning little bard." With a fleeting glance in my direction Xena takes off, leaving me to make my own way into the hull.

Little bard… Any other time those words would have warmed me but now they just taste bitter. I wish my stomach could handle this trip better, then I could actually be of some help instead of the temporarily useless little bard.

I flop down onto a pile of straw anything but gracefully. Who knows, maybe after tomorrow we'll leave Ulysses in Ithica and it'll be just me and Xena again, defeating evil and having adventures.

The sound of two sets of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs makes me quickly throw a blanket over myself and close my eyes. I don't want to get in the way any more than I already have.

For a while they talk tactics, the best way to pass the sirens, how to outsmart the god of the ocean, battle stuff like that. I listen to their voices and marvel at how passionate Xena gets when discussing strategy. But then their conversation takes a more personal turn. They share stories of former conquests and villains they've thwarted, lands they've seen and previous romances. My stomach churns now but not from the rocky waves.

"Xena, can I be frank with you?" there's a brief pause and my heart jumps wildly in my chest. He's gonna say it, I know he is! "I've never met a woman like you before. I mean is there anything you can't do?"

"Cook for starters." Xena replies in her normal casual yet cocky tone. Anyone else would have missed it but I can hear the nerves and uncertainty behind her words.

Ulysses simply laughs. "That doesn't bother me; I have a great cook back in Ithica… Even though we've only known each other for a sort time it feels like I've known you forever. I'm inexplicably drawn to you. Have you ever heard the story of soulmates? How everyone is really just one part of a whole destined to search for their missing half?" Of course she has, I told it to her! "Well I believe that everyone has their one, true soulmate and I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm falling in love with you Xena."

Ulysses used the L word, the word I've felt in my soul for so long but never had the courage to say. My only solace is that Xena didn't say it back. How could this happen? It's obvious that Xena has feelings for this man but to what extent I'm not sure.

When I know that they're both on deck again out of earshot, I let myself cry.

XG XG XG

We're finally back on land but even with both my feet safely on the ground the turmoil in my stomach hasn't eased. I hate lying, I've never been good at it either and I don't have much of a poker face. Well technically what I told Xena only hours ago wasn't a lie; I do want her to be happy, but more than anything I want to be the cause of that happiness. Standing here now, pretending that I'm fine with all of this, definitely feels like lying.

Still for Xena's sake I have to put on a brave face. She supported me with Perdicus and I'll support her now. I shouldn't even be thinking about this right now anyway, I should be focused on the plan. The sooner Ulysses is named king the sooner Xena and I can go home.

The pirates all around us in the hall of the palace make the air smell like rum and salt. They grumble and neat under their breath as whom they assume to be a commoner steps up to attempt to string the great bow of Ulysses. A year ago I would have been terrified to face them but now I grip my staff tightly, ready to strike at Xena's signal.

I pay close attention as she stealthily slides under the table. Ulysses is having trouble with the bow but he can't fail, this is our one chance to convince everyone of the truth. Thankfully I'm the only one who notices a certain warrior assisting from under the banquet table.

Everyone in the room gasps in astonishment. "Impossible! It can't be! Only Ulysses himself can string that bow!"

"I am Ulysses." Even I have to admit I'm impressed with this whole display.

"You're alive?" the look of surprise and joy in Penelope's eyes is genuinely touching. Unfortunately their reunion is cut short by the distinct ring of swords being unsheathed.

"Yeyeyeye!" Xena springs to action with Ulysses and I quickly following suit. The end of my staff connects with a pirate's nose and then knee cap to easily knock him to the ground. More and more swarm the palace but it's nothing we haven't faced before. With a battle cry of my own I run at the enemy, dealing harsh blows to render them unconscious. Xena taught me well.

Ulysses fires his bow taking out three pirates at once. A filthy looking man with a gold tooth thinks he has the drop on Xena but at just the right time she sends her chakram flying to knock out him and bring three others to their knees. A well placed whack of my staff sends the very last assailant down. At last the three of us stand victorious.

The crowd erupts into wild applause as Ulysses steps up besides Penelope. "It is good to be home!" As much as I try to dislike him I can't help but smile and clap along with the crowd.

I expect Xena's eyes to be on the king but they're locked on mine holding a strange expression that I can not read. She quickly shakes it off and grins before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Good job Gabrielle." She leads me away from the palace crowd into the town square. Shops of all kinds line the streets selling everything from exotic spices to scrolls and intricately woven tapestries. The sight is quite breath taking, but not as much so as the beautiful warrior next to me. "We'll leave for Greece in the morning but tonight, let's celebrate!"

I can tell she was a bit shaken up from seeing Ulysses and Penelope's reunion but in typical Xena fashion she doesn't say anything. "Okay warrior princess, let's go."

Xena easily finds the closest tavern and inn. It'll be a nice change from sleeping on our bedrolls and a bath sounds beyond wonderful.

"You go get us some seats. I'll get the food and wine."

"Wine, feeling fancy tonight huh?"

Xena only shakes her head and laughs before disappearing into the crowd. I find us a nice table off to the side. It's nice to be around the hustle and bustle of the tavern but not right in the middle of it. It doesn't take long for Xena to join me, arms full of fruit, honey, cheese, and two goblets filled to the brim with wine.

We eat for a little while without talking, both completely famished and simply relieved to be in one another's presence. The music fills the silence between us. I notice the way Xena keep glancing at me in between bites and her gaze makes my cheeks flush.

Maybe it's the way she's looking at me, maybe it's the stress from these last few days, or maybe it's the wine but every cell in my body is screaming to touch Xena.

"Dance with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I'm in the middle of moving and stuff has been crazy. Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, or follows! You guys really make me so happy and determined to write more. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter and let me know what you think.

The morning sun is bright in the sky above us and it beams down hot on our backs as Xena and I begin the day's journey. Despite our late night Xena insisted that we get an early start. A wide smile touches my lips as I remember the previous night. It was as beautiful as a dream.

Xena held me close while we danced to the music around the tavern. Her hands had wandered to my lower back and hips; places she'd never dared to touch before ignited under her fingertips. The whole time my head was fuzzy from the wonder of it all. We've danced together before but never like that, never like lovers.

Various men had asked to cut in but soon backed off once they saw the possessive glimmer in my warrior princess's eyes. She gazed at me like that the whole night, ice blue orbs blazing with passion yet touched by a soft but strong stream of love. In all the time I've known her, Xena has never looked at anyone like that, not Ulysses, not Ares, only me.

My insecurities melted away in her arms. While we danced I knew she wanted me the same way I wanted her, body, mind, and soul. Even in the morning when we woke side by side wrapped in each other's arms, though still mostly clothed, I knew she loved me the same way.

Our story is not destined to stop at friendship. Now I just have to figure out a way to broach the subject. Xena is not a woman of many words, her actions often speak volumes but I need to hear it. I need her.

"There should be a stream up ahead, let's stop for water." I follow her lead and soon enough we come to a beautiful, sparkling river. Xena pauses to study our surroundings, thumbing the dirt and testing the direction of the wind. "I think I found us a shortcut home. We could the river most of the way down."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be on the water again after our last adventure. My stomach hurt just thinking about it!"

Xena only smiles and laughs at me. "You didn't have the best experience did ya? Between the waves and Ulysses making doe eyes at me it's no wonder you were sick the whole time."

Despite her light hearted manor I'm disappointed she brought up Ulysses again. I was hoping to put him out of our minds, especially after last night. "Yeah it's definitely not something I want to do again. Dancing with the Bacchi's maybe, but sailing with Ulysses, no way. But it wasn't really him that bothered me so much, plenty of men fall under your spell, it was the doe eyes you made back that got to me."

As soon as the words leave my lips I know I shouldn't have said anything. I bite my lip nervously, watching as Xena's previously happy expression turns to one of annoyance and hurt. Gods when am I going to learn to stop rambling?

Just as Xena is about to respond an arrow whizzes right in front of my warrior's face. She dodges just in time but a second later and she would have been gone. Xena stands tall ready to face whatever danger is after us, and I have to shake off my initial fear and get ready to fight too.

On the hill above us about a dozen men are pointing spears and swords at us. They're dressed in traditional pirate garb with dark leather, long scarves, and various trinkets tied around necklaces and their thick belts. The leader of the pack stands in the middle, swords raised high in the air. "For Poseidon!" he yells as the entire group or pirates runs right at us.

Xena grits her teeth, sword at the ready. "Did you really have to go there?"

"I'm sorry Xena." I really am. She does her best every single day to keep me safe and happy. I shouldn't have said it like that.

"Ready?" she doesn't acknowledge my apology but I know it's not over.

"Always." We're terribly outnumbered and there's no escape route in site. Bring it on.

"Yeyeyeyeye!" Xena cries out before charging to greet the enemy.

A terrible feeling settles in the pit of my stomach as I run into battle behind my warrior. This is not going to end well.

Xena attacks more than half of the pirates swarming her at once, kicking their chests and sending them flying one by one. The rest go for me, swinging their weapons and grinning with malice. My staff easily sweeps one man to his feet and breaks another's nose.

"Gabrielle look out!" I spin quickly in the direction of her voice and right into an oncoming pirate. He lands a forceful blow to my stomach making me fall, but not before I get in a good shot of my own. When I look up again trying to compose myself I see Xena bury her sword in the gut of the man who hurt me. Splashes of blood drip from her as she glares at me. "Stop letting your emotions get in the way and focus! This whole thing with you and Ulysses is ridiculous."

Xena and I stand back to back, going toe to toe with the pirates. My chest heaves from the effort of it and adrenaline. "Do we really have to do this now?"

"You brought it up in the first place" swords clash between each word.

"Well I'm sorry that I care about you and want to be with you!" shit.

Another assailant falls at Xena's feet, incapacitated. "Gods Gabrielle, do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Half down half to go.

"Don't you know how I feel about you by now?"

"Stop now or the girl dies!" Shit again. The leader of the pirates has his filthy hands in my hair and the tip of his knife pressed to my throat. "Poseidon wants you Xena, not her. Come with us and she goes free."

I swear the furry in Xena's eyes in this instant could stop a whole army. It startles even me. "I'm not in the mood for games."

The pirate falters, pulling me back with him. "No games, no tricks, just your life for hers."

The warrior rolls her eyes dramatically but I know that there is fear behind her facade. There always is when it comes to situations like this, which is more often than I'm comfortable with, but Xena always saves me. "I wasn't talking to you." Faster than the human eye can see Xena releases her chakram. A strand of my own strawberry blonde hair falls as the weapon skims my cheek and lands directly in the man's chest. "I was talking to her."

"Xena…" Before I can say anymore my warrior princess' hands are cupping my cheeks. They're rough and stained with dirt and blood but they're the only hands I ever want to touch me. Xena's lips crash onto mine, stealing the breath from my lungs. Our bodies are flush together and I swear she can feel the exact moment my heart stops.

At first I'm too stunned to think, but my body quickly responds to Xena's instinctually. I melt into her, completely enchanted by the moment. Her lips move softly and surely, tongue tracing the outline of my lips making them part.

I can't think. I can't breathe. I can only give myself over to Xena completely.

She pulls back much too soon and I find myself gripping her hips. Before I can stop them words start spilling out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry Xena, I shouldn't have said anything and I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. It was stupid to let that pirate guy get close enough to grab me. I just love you so damn much and I've been so damn confused. Now I'm rambling and my gods your lips are so soft!"

Xena kisses me again, quicker this time but with just as much passion behind it. When she looks at me again her gaze is steady.

"Gabrielle I'm not going to lie to you. I did have feelings for Ulysses, but they were fleeting and meant nothing! You mean the world to me." She sighs heavily, running her fingers through her hair. I know she's struggling with this. "Do you remember when I lost my vision? Do you remember what I said that night?"

I nod in confirmation. Of course I do! That was the night that started all this turmoil inside me. I wish I could go back and confess my feelings right then.

"Well I meant every word of it; the only thing I'd miss is your beautiful face. I would spend and eternity in tartarus if it meant even just one extra day with you, because you are my light Gabrielle. You are the only good thing in my life. Don't you know how much you mean to me by now?"

I bite my lip hard to hold back the tears brimming in my eyes. She's right, I do know. We've both known all along.

"What you and I share is the most precious thing in the world. Our love is the stuff of songs and stories! I know I've never said it out loud before, I always assumed we held the truth of our feelings in our hearts and that was enough, but Gabrielle I love you and I would shout it from here to Chin if that's what made you happy."

I'm crying now, I can't help it. Even the strong warrior princess has the glassy reflection of tears in her eyes. It feels like the weight of the world was just lifted off my shoulders. All the emotions I've been feeling for the past week evaporate in Xena's arms and I'm left only with love and hope.

"Xena I love you. I always have. Even from that very first day in Potidea we had a spark, who knew it would turn into such a fire. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, jealousy is not a good color on anyone. I just had trouble understanding how someone as incredible and special as you could love someone like me."

"Gabrielle you are truly the most incredible woman I have ever known. People say I'm the hero but for the way I've been acting, jealousy is not a good color on anyone. I just had trouble understanding how someone as incredible and special as you could love someone like me."

"Gabrielle you are truly the most incredible woman I have ever known. People say I'm the hero but you're the one who saved me."

I stand up on my tip toes to wrap my arms around her neck. It feels so right when my lips meet hers, like this is what I was meant for. It's like I've been swallowed up by light and am glowing from the inside out.

This is what epic poems are comprised of and what adventurers seek, what fills libraries and moves people to dance. She's right, this is the makings of songs and stories.

 _THE END_


End file.
